The End
by musicgivesmewings
Summary: It was my worst nightmare. Camp was in flames. The titan army was advancing, torching any remaining object as they went. The borders were gone, and everything was falling apart. This is the final battle. It's a short one-shot. Percabeth of course!


It was my worst nightmare.

Camp was in flames. The titan army was advancing, torching any remaining object as they went. They'd slain the dragon guarding the fleece, and stolen it, resting the golden material around Luke/Kronos's shoulders. The borders were gone, and everything was falling apart. We didn't have enough campers to fight them off, there were just too many of them. I couldn't find Tyson, Grover, or worst of all, Annabeth. My dear sweet Annabeth. If either of us died, she'd never know how much I love her.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I cried franticly. "ANNABETH!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs.

"Percy!" She called from near the beach.

I sprinted toward her and found the beach full of many of the campers. They looked battered and frightened, and I couldn't blame them. Camp Half-Blood had always been our safe haven, and now it was gone.

I ran to Annabeth and pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly to my sweaty, heaving chest. I felt her start to cry, and I knew this was bad. We'd lost someone. Annabeth never cries, she's even more emotionally strong than Thalia.

"Who?" I asked gently.

She shook her head. "It's not that."  
"What is it?"

"This is really it. This is the end."

I nodded.

"I have to go back." I whispered.

"No!" She cried.

"I have to! Innocent half bloods are being killed. I can end this."

"Percy…"

"I love you Wise Girl. I always have. Ever since i first looked into your beautiful grey eyes." I kissed her lips softly. "I had to tell you. Especially now, if this is, you know... the end." I watched her shocked face worriedly. It twisted into a small smile, one of a sudden understanding, as if she had just solved a great mystery.

"I- I love you too." She whispered at I pulled her even tighter to my chest. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

I kissed her once again, filled with joy for a moment over the fact that she loved me too, but that joy vanished when I remembered the battle. I loosened my grip on her and turned back toward camp, and ran back into battle.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned, shocked to see Annabeth behind me.

"Please, go back. I-I can't loose you." I pleaded.

"You're not doing this alone."

"Please Annabeth. I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself Percy."

"That doesn't stop me from wanting to take care of you."

She looked up at me, almost pleading me to let her go.

"I don't like this." I warned.

"I know." She sighed, looking slightly pleased.

We ran around the battle, to the top of Half Blood Hill, where Kronos stood.

"Wait here."

She nodded.

I crept forward and snatched the fleece off of his shoulders, tossing it to Annabeth. That seemed too easy...

"Perseus! I've been looking for you!"

"Here I am."

"ALL HALF BLOODS WILL BE BROUGHT TO THE CREST OF THE HILL! MORE HIDE ON THE BEACH!" Kronos boomed. "They shall watch their hero fall..." He finished softer, but with great confidence.

My heart sank. The others hadn't gotten away.

Once all the survivors were assembles, Kronos turned to Annabeth.

"Well girl? Give me the Fleece."

She shook her head no.

"It cannot save your precious camp now! Nothing can!"

She remained stubborn.

"Have it your way then." He drew his scythe and raised it above her.

"No! Annabeth! Give it to him!"

"No. Luke is in there. He won't kill me. He's like my older brother. He couldn't."

"Last chance girl!"

"No Luke! You know this is wrong! You could do so much more than cause destruction! Look around! You used to love this place! It was your home! Your sanctuary. Now its in ashes, because of you!" She dropped her voice to a feeble whisper. "What would Thalia think of what you've become?"

In fury, Kronos swiped his scythe down upon Annabeth, ripping her torso.

"ANNABETH!" I cried, as the campers around us gasped, her siblings and friends began to cry.

Not even the magic of the fleece could save her now.

I ran to her side.

"Please. Don't leave me. You were right. I can't do this alone. I need you. I love you."

"Be…brave…love…you…seaweed…brain…" Then she was gone.

I stood up and faced the one responsible.

"How could you Luke? How could you do this? To ANNABETH of all people?"

I drew Rip Tide and attacked.

He parried with a force that sent sparks flying.

It went on like this, back and forth, each of us getting in a hit or two.

Suddenly, I faltered, and I felt Kronos enter my consciousness.

It was like having two brains arguing with each other. I fell to my knees as pain ripped through me.

I barely saw Luke fall to the ground unconscious.

I didn't know what to do. How could I kill a titan?

Then it hit me. He wasn't _really _a titan, but the spirit of one.

I fought for control of my arms, raising my sword. I looked at the glowing bronze blade for a moment before plunging it into my heart. And then I fell, leaving Kronos no where to go.

I don't remember being carried to the Underworld, or crossing the Styx, or having my fate decided. But I do remember waking up to my favorite pair of storm grey eyes.

Annabeth explained everything, as I held her tightly in my arms.

After I stabbed myself, Zeus collected to pieces of spirit that were Kronos. His soul was washed in the River Lethe, then divided. A third of it lied back in Tartarus, a third on the bottom of the River Lethe, and a third in a specialized chamber on Mt. Olympus, under the watchful eyes of the gods.

As far as Annabeth and I, we were dead. In the Underworld. But apparently, Hades thought we were heros, or maybe he was thanking us for helping his son, or returning his Helm of Darkness, but however it happened, Annabeth and I were in Elysium. For the rest of eternity. Together. Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl.


End file.
